mirror, mirror
by flubi
Summary: Tsuna bolted up and looked around for the intruder, only to see a mirror where there shouldn't be one. Tsuna didn't own a handheld mirror. And that was slightly more horrifying than waking up to an unknown voice addressing him.


"Yo, adult human." An indifferent voice said, Tsuna dismissed it. It's not like it was talking to him.

"You, the one laying in your bed." The voice was definitely talking to someone else, right?

"The only human in the room, respond." Now Tsuna knew something was wrong. Tsuna remembered that the lived alone, didn't have any friends with a voice like that, and locked the door every night before he went to bed.

Tsuna bolted up and looked around for the intruder, only to see a mirror where there shouldn't be one. Tsuna didn't own a handheld mirror. And that was slightly more horrifying than waking up to an unknown voice addressing him.

"Finally, you're up." The voice spoke up again and to his horror, it was coming from the mirror that shouldn't be there. If he focused directly on the mirror, he could see a face that was staring directly at him. And to be fair, it was an attractive but wholly indifferent face. One that was currently eyeing him like he was an insect.

"Now that you're conscious, and aware. I would like for you to smash this mirror, so I can be free." The voice-now-with-a-handsome-face, said that like it was as easy as walking down a street.

"What." Was Tsuna's intelligent reply.

"Are you stupid or something. All you have to do, is smash this mirror that is currently trapping me, and I'll grant five wishes of your choosing. Capiche?" A flicker of annoyance crossed the man-in-the-mirror's face, most likely from Tsuna's own incompetence.

"Wait, who are you? And what are you doing in my room? I don't own a mirror, how did you get in here? When-" If Reborn could've, he probably would've slapped some duct tape on his mouth just to shut him up.

"Shut up, my name is Reborn. I can't tell you my real name, because I'm a demon. One that has been passed down in your family for generations upon generations. Going away once I have granted them all three of their wishes, but I'll grant you five if you let me out. My last owner sealed me in this vile form for some inexcusable reason." The-voice-in-the-mirror-named-Reborn stated, a bit furious. Not at Tsuna, he could tell, but at himself. For some reason.

"A demon? What." Tsuna could not understand anything about this situation. Maybe he was dreaming, he should pinch himself. No wait, he wasn't dreaming, he totally felt pain. Maybe this is all a joke. Mukuro would do something like this, yeah.

"This isn't a joke, human. Now smash the mirror." Idiot, went unspoken.

"Oh, okay." Tsuna decided he need some coffee before he would smash the mirror trapping Reborn. Tsuna up from where he was sitting to go make coffee for himself, then paused.

"Hey Reborn, would you like some coffee? I'm going to make myself some before I smash the mirror." Tsuna asked Reborn like it was the most normal thing to ask a mirror demon that could potentially kill him once he let him out. But as long as he got himself some coffee, he would be fine with anything that happened after he drank his coffee.

"Do you know how to make espresso?" The tightness in Reborn's face seemed to ease at the mention of espresso, and Tsuna took note of that. Maybe that would save him later if he made decent enough espresso.

It only took Tsuna a few minutes to make a coffee and espresso, but he was struggling to hold both cups and a hammer that Spanner left last time he came over. Reborn only stared at him with this unreadable expression, that only served to make him nervous.

"It there anything else I need to do before I break the mirror with this hammer?" Because honestly, Tsuna did not want anything to go wrong. And with his luck, he best check before he does what could single handedly be the worst decision he's ever made. And he's made plenty.

"No, but put those cups down before you drop them." Tsuna only nodded at that, that was some wise advice.

Tsuna put the cups down and weighed the hammer with his hand. Then he swung it at the mirror with Reborn in it. Reborn didn't flinch when the mirror shattered, but Tsuna sure did.

It was only through pure luck that Tsuna wasn't harmed by the glass shards. Luck that Tsuna normally didn't have, but dismissed it.

"Thanks human." The small handheld mirror didn't show more than Reborn's face, but it would've been nice to know that he wore a suit (with a yellow pacifier?) and fedora. But what else would a demon that's probably been living for centuries wear? A crappy tee, cargo shorts, with socks and sandals? No way.

"Oh, here's your cup of espresso." Reborn took the cup of espresso and just stared at Tsuna.

"Sooo, what's exactly binding you to my crappy family?" Tsuna sat down on his bed, and mentally omitted his mother from the family, everyone else was crappy. Then patted the spot next to him.

"Hm, why would you want to know?" Reborn asked after tasting the (surprisingly) decent espresso that the human gave him. He then sat down next to the human where he indicated. He should probably ask for the human's name.

"I don't like the idea of having a slave, and honestly I think you'd be happy to be free from an eternity of servitude to my stupid family." Tsuna found a shard of glass in his cup of coffee and mentally cursed. He set down the cup on his nightstand and focused on Reborn.

"Is that so. One of your ancestors helped me one day and I allowed him three wishes of his choosing. After I had granted two wishes of his, he made the third for me to serve his progeny for the rest of my existence." Reborn remembered that day vividly, but cast it to the back of his mind. He finished his cup of espresso and put it down as well.

"Who was this idiot ancestor of mine?"

"Ricardo di Vongola."

"That fucker."

"Okay, I've got my wishes all planned out. Ready?" Tsuna fully faced Reborn, Ready to put his plan into action. Reborn only nodded in response, doing the same.

"First wish, I wish only to have three wishes." Tsuna didn't know what to expect when he asked for a wish, but he certainly didn't expect for nothing to happen. That was sort of disappointing after everything that had happened so far this morning.

"Second wish, I wish to have exact change every time I go to buy something." Nothing happened still. Well except Reborn showing a bit of amusement at his wish. Most would instead wish to have unlimited fortune, or something quite similar.

"And third wish, I wish to nullify Ricardo's third wish." Now that's when the hollywood worthy glowing stuff began. A yellow mist wrapped around both Tsuna and Reborn encasing them both, only to suddenly flash then fade away.

"Cool," Tsuna stated then flopped on his bed, "if that's everything, then I'm going back to bed, I don't have to work today and I'm taking advantage of that. Do whatever you want that doesn't damage my house." Tsuna promptly fell asleep after that, it was a habit he picked up so he could get what little rest he could between his job and his friends antics.

Reborn then spent the next few hours exploring the human's house. He learned that the human's name was Sawada Tsunayoshi by looking through Tsunayoshi's wallet. After he found everything that could be considered interesting in Tsunayoshi's house, he went out to explore the town that Tsunayoshi lived it. Not very interesting in his opinion, but Tsunayoshi sort of was, so he decided he would stick around him for a while.

Reborn popped back in the exact moment one of Tsunayoshi's friends barged in through the door with a request for some marshmallows .

The person that decided to barge in just stopped and stared at Reborn for a few seconds, then continued to kitchen muttering about 'babies', 'not quite time yet', and 'not my problem'. Reborn only watched in quiet amusement as Tsuna ran into the room, sliding to a stop in the kitchen doorway.

"Byakuran! If you eat all of my marshmallows again, I'll never make you any food again!" Tsuna shouted at Byakuran while wearing a lion onesie (wait, when did that happen? Reborn can't quite recall him wearing that earlier.).

"But Tsoonayoshi-kun~ You wuv me 'oo 'uch or fat~!" Byakuran mumbled around the marshmallows in his mouth.

It only got worse from there when a few more of Tsuna's friends showed up. Especially when they noticed Reborn in Tsuna's house.


End file.
